You Smiled Kindly
by mille feuille marzipan
Summary: Sol decides to visit someone. Shounen-ai kiss; you've been warned


**Genre: Game**

**Category: Guilty Gear**

**Summary: Sol decides to visit someone**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it at all**

**Warnings: Slight shounen-ai, angst and some OOC-ness on Sol's part (Sorry, buddy. XD)**

**Notes: Based off a picture I'm working on for my brother. Set in the alternate reality of Drama CD Side Red

* * *

**

He hadn't visited in the longest of time—he knew that.

It was a cold winter morning in France, 2185. It had been two years since the Holy War had ended. Mankind was slowly readjusting to their newly acquired peace after all the fighting that had taken place those hundred-plus years. It had been a momentous victory that day.

A victory that had taken too many lives.

Snow crunched beneath his feet as he walked. Sol went into the outskirts of Paris a while ago; he should've reached it by now. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he kept walking. After many turn-arounds, split roads and the occasional wood, he finally got to where he needed to be.

It wasn't anything special—just a family grave site.

The prototype Gear maneuvered through the grid of grave markers until he reached the one at the very back. The one that didn't have a regular marker, but a cross that was nearly as tall as he was. Sol looked at the inscription engraved on the marble plate in front of it.

_Ky Kiske_

_November 20, 2157 – August 12, 2173_

"It's been a while, huh, kid…Twelve years since you were buried…"

He stared at the steel cross, running a hand across the edges in lament. Sol still remembered that day—that godforsaken moment when the world around him seemed to crumble right before his eyes. He could still see that blood-stained uniform, that loosening grip and—worst of all—those pleading eyes, fighting against Death to stay alive for a little bit longer. Sol had desperately tried to deny it. But the truth came when lifeless eyes remained fixed at his.

"Finally won two years ago… Bet you only got yourself killed to get me to do the dirty work for you, eh?" He said, somewhat lightheartedly. Sol's hand soon fell back to his side and he looked down to the ground.

It seemed like centuries since he saw the sixteen-year-old's eager face and determined disposition. "Prepare for defeat, Sol!" had always been the line Sol had heard half the time. It was either that, or the nagging/scolding he would get from the young captain about orders. Either way, the elder man would comply with his repetitive request for battle and come out victorious.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_I thought I told you not to go into that anywhere until reinforcements arrived!"_

"_Tch…I handled it without any problem, didn't I? Besides, any longer and this town would've been infested with those things." _

_An aggravated sigh, "Would it hurt you to follow my orders at least once?" _

"_Feh…Still got a long way to go, boy." _

"_Ah…Hey! Get back here, Sol; I'm not done talking with you yet!"_

"_You wanna talk? See if you can catch me, then!" _

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The pyro sighed and looked at the cross again. Ky had always been ranting about God and how he would save them all in the end. Sol had never really been into religion much, and the kid would always chide him.

"If there really was a God, Kiske… Then why couldn't he save you? Why did he have to take you away…?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_As expected…Until the very end…I could never beat you…"_

"_Don't say anything!"_

"_I have…a request…"_

"_I said shut up!" _

"_After Commander Kliff…carry on…the Order…"_

"_Stop it…That's your job!" _

"_Please…promise me…"_

"_Dammit…"_

"_If it's you…you can do…"_

"_Hey…what's wrong…? Hey! KY!!!" _

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sol was reluctant on leaving. The last time he had come here was during the actual funeral itself. Everybody else seemed to have moved on—to have forgotten about the fallen captain. Everyone but himself. He was a bit concerned that he might come back again for a long time. Besides, the kid might become lonely, even if he passed away. However, Sol knew that he couldn't stay forever.

_When I die, I'll be watching over the new, peaceful world we will create_

The brunette had scoffed at him, asking how he is even sure if the war would be won by the time he had died anyway. The blonde merely smiled and answered, "Because I just know."

Ky was gone. As a Gear—as the living proof of mankind's foolishness and ignorance—he did not know if he could join the boy in the place he always called 'Heaven'.

Making a face, Sol slowly started to walk away from the cross. He paused after five feet and turned his head slightly and said, "I know how easily you get lonely…I'll try to stop by more often…"

The wind blew in his direction. He took that as a cue for his leave. As he headed for the entrance to the graveyard, he took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. More wind blew and flecks of some already-fallen snow had been carried away. The man paid no heed.

That was when he felt it—something had reached out and grabbed his free hand.

Sol stopped again and slowly turned around. His eyes widened at the sight. He must've been hallucinating—delusional even!

Behind him, transparent and ghost-like fingers loosely entwined with his own, was Ky. Innocent-looking and serene-as-usual Ky Kiske. He had to have been seeing things. But as he felt the slight pressure of the blonde's hand wrapping around his, most of the doubt of hallucinations disappeared. The ghost seemed amused at his mild shock. However, Ky knew that there was still a small doubt that was still present; he smirked a bit and said,

"You honestly need to stop smoking, Sol. It's bad for your health."

The statement caught him off guard for a split-second that he actually dropped his cigarette, but he playfully glared at the boy-ghost. The blonde giggled before going up to the prototype and pulling him into a hug. Again, Sol was put into a state of surprise. But he softened and returned the gesture. (He didn't know how he was able to physically do this, but right now, he could care less)

"Know that I'm always watching over you, Sol… Never doubt that for a second…"

"Yeah…" He heard Ky mutter something—it was almost inaudible, but he definitely heard it—as the spirit gripped tighter, almost unwilling to let him go. It was then that Ky made the most unexpected move imaginable—the blue-eyed ghost kissed him. It was simple and quick, but everything felt okay for those short few seconds. Sol wanted the moment to last. However, soon enough that feeling disappeared completely. He opened his eyes to find no sign of Ky ever being there. No sign except for the warmth his body had and the small, tingling sensation on his lips.

His arms fell back to his sides, cigarette forgotten. Huffing a bit, he looked back at Ky's grave one last time before leaving the graveyard.

He took out another cigarette and lit it. Exhaling the light-gray smoke, Sol lifted his head and looked at the sky above.

"_I love you, Sol."_

"Watching over one of the men who caused the events leading to your death…" he uncharacteristically chuckled to himself, shaking his head lightheartedly as he walked down the street, "I'll never understand what's going on in your head."

_I love you, too._

_

* * *

_

And it's done! My first attempted SolKy; how'd it turn out? (I know I made Sol a bit... Yeah, un-Sol-ish, but I had to do it to fit it in.) Send your thoughts, s'il vous plait.


End file.
